


mornings with you (might not be so bad)

by lady-serendipity (JenZz)



Series: Jen's Officetober 2020 [12]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Awkward Flirting, Cowgirl Position, M/M, Napping, Red Velvet Fanboy Suho, West Coast Tech, abs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenZz/pseuds/lady-serendipity
Summary: Junmyeon has an early morning work routine, but someone is getting in his way >:(
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Series: Jen's Officetober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947871
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	mornings with you (might not be so bad)

**Author's Note:**

> I played with the idea of kaisoo in the morning buuuuut I have another in the works so sukai it is. Hope you enjoy! (Unbeta'd)

Junmyeon enjoys mornings in the office. He wakes up every day at 5 AM, gets some exercise in, and then walks to work. It’s the best thing in the world to get some work done early, without meetings or interruptions. He can even get coffee at its freshest, and have his pick of the office avocados. 

Today, he’s humming and waiting on some toast when he decides to dance a bit. He wiggles his butt and pretends to dance to Red Velvet’s latest song. Then he gets really into it, and then happens to look in one of the office nap pods.

Someone’s sleeping there.

Junmyeon freezes, before scrambling to turn the music off. His toast dings ready, and he rushes to pick it up and jams it in his mouth before scurrying to his desk. Playtime over.

The next day, Junmyeon checks his Rolex. It’s 7:30 AM and the same person is in the nap pod again. Today, again, his morning routine is subdued by the fact there’s another person and he shouldn’t disturb them. 

This happens on and off again for the next two weeks, and Junmyeon has had enough. He’d like to sing Red Velvet in peace, thank you very much. His studio apartment doesn’t have enough space for the amount of appreciation he has for the girls. They work so hard!

Before he leaves for the day, Junmyeon has a fleeting thought that maybe… the person is homeless and sleeps there all day? On his way out, he checks the nap pod. But it’s empty. Scratching his head, Junmyeon goes to scroll through the reservations on the nap pod. One Kim Jongin with consistent reservations between 7:31 AM and 7:33 AM.

Maybe Junmyeon can talk to him and work something out, to recover his morning routine.

He schedules a meeting for tomorrow afternoon, and leaves the office. It is almost 4:30 PM, and Junmyeon doesn’t want to miss out on his solo dinner reservation at a Michelin star restaurant. 

Junmyeon will deny any allegations of being lonely.

✏️✏️✏️

The next morning, he yawns as he runs into the elevator. Junmyeon had binged a couple of Red Velvet concerts, and he’s feeling tired today. Then he startles. It’s Kim Jongin. The poor boy looks half asleep on his feet, tousled brown hair falling over half closed eyes. Junmyeon watches in fascination as Jongin shuffles out of the elevator, badges in, and then presses the nap pod reservation button before falling asleep, nap pod closing in.

It looks sorely tempting. Junmyeon hesitates, stomach grumbling. He decides to forgo his avocado toast today for a yogurt, and then reserves the nap pod next to Jongin.

Later that day, Junmyeon waits in one of the upstairs conference rooms. It’s 2 minutes past the hour when Jongin bursts in the room. “Hi, hi! I’m so sorry I’m late, the last meeting ran over.”

“Oh it’s no matter, we’ve all been there. Take a seat,” Junmyeon says, smiling at the way Jongin stumbles over his words. “My name’s Junmyeon.”

“I know, I—” Jongin slaps a hand over his mouth. “Sorry. That. Came out weird. I checked the nap pod next to mine when I woke up. I’m Jongin.” Jongin flushes and ducks his head, and Junmyeon is overcome with a sudden urge to ruffle Jongin’s hair.

He resists this temptation. “It’s nice to meet you, Jongin. I don’t…” Junmyeon scratches his cheek. “I don’t usually use the nap pods. I kinda stayed up late last night though.”

“Man, that sucks. Do you have to take Caltrain too? That’s why I’m so,” Jongin cuts off with a sudden yawn. “...so early every day. Yikes! Sorry about that.”

“You don’t have to apologize,” Junmyeon says, amused, and then smiles more when Jongin gives him a shy smile. “That’s why you’re so early. Rough schedule?”

Jongin rubs at his face. “Yeah, they moved standup an hour early and now I have to take the 6 AM Caltrain or else risk missing standup. Luckily the train conductor knows me by now and wakes me up to get up from the Caltrain.”

Junmyeon winces in sympathy. “That’s unfortunate. Can’t they move it back or can’t you dial into standup?”

“I could,” Jongin shrugs, “but then I’d miss your cute morning routine.” Again, he’s said something he didn’t mean to say, and starts to stumble again. “I mean, um, when you, um. Yeah. I don’t hear anything. Not at all.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to disturb your morning naps,” Junmyeon sighs, “I can try to tone it—”

“No!” Jongin stands up, and Junmyeon looks up in shock. “Um! Don’t stop on my behalf,” Jongin mumbles the last part. “Like I blabbed. You’re cute. I like it. I’d like to be… even sleeping on the counter nearby if that’s not creepy. That’s creepy. I’m creepy I’m so—”

“Do you even know I’m singing along to?” Junmyeon asks, trying to derail this downward spiral in the only way he knows how.

“Of course! Though in my opinion, NCT’s music is superior.”

Junmyeon gasps. “Take that back. I’m a die hard ReVeluv!”

Smirking, Jongin says, “I know.” Junmyeon feels some sort of whiplash, between the stumbling, shy puppy and the shameless flirt. Which one is truly Jongin?

As if on cue, shy Jongin is back and he looks down at his feet. This time, Junmyeon doesn't resist the urge to ruffle Jongin's hair. "Okay. You can sleep wherever you'd like, it's a shared space. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't bothering you." Not technically true, but it'll make Junmyeon sound nicer than he is.

Jongin lights up, a thousand watts from under Junmyeon's hand. "Okay!"

Junmyeon retracts his hand, feeling weird and warm. "Okay. I have another meeting now, but I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"Same time as usual, Mr. E!"

So Jongin really does know his Red Velvet, even if he did besmirch their good name by comparing them to NCT. 

Junmyeon's smiling for the rest of the day, and Baekhyun calls him creepy.

✏️✏️✏️

Jongin really does enjoy sleeping on the counter, a seat away from the toaster. Junmyeon sometimes incorporates ruffling Jongin's hair into his dance routine. Sometimes he gets rewarded with a sleepy smile, sometimes Jongin sleeps through it. 

Towards 9 am, Jongin wakes up more fully and chats with Junmyeon. Conversation is hard at first because both of them are awkward turtles, but eventually they get into passionate debates about not just kpop but politics, books, and Michelin star restaurants.

"I just don't see what's so great about them," Jongin complains. "The proportions are so small, don't you get hungry after?"

"Well why don't you see for yourself tonight, I got us reservations for two," Junmyeon snaps. Then he blushes. "Um. I meant to ask you earlier."

Jongin's gaping at him before also blushing. "I… yeah I'm not doing anything tonight. That should work." He glances down. "But I'm not wearing anything fancy."

Junmyeon looks Jongin up and down, really takes a look at him. Jongin makes Levi's jeans and a black T shirt look like Gucci. He's just that handsome, pouty red lips and smoldering glance. "You're fancy enough for me," Junmyeon says, quietly but meaning every word.

They exchange a loaded glance before startling when Baekhyun bounces by. "Good morning!!" Baekhyun yells, and the tension is broken. For now.

✏️✏️✏️

Junmyeon feels unbearable tension seated at a table for two, with another person for the first time in a while. Jongin's squinting at the menu for a few minutes before putting it down and saying, "I trust you. I eat anything."

"Do you like wine?" Junmyeon asks, and feels his face fall when Jongin shakes his head. 

"I wish I did, since you do. But enjoy it, okay?"

Junmyeon nods and signals the waiter over. He orders the prix fixe dinner for them both, with the smoked bone marrow for him and the roasted filet of beef for Jongin.

Then they wait in silence, Junmyeon occasionally sipping at his wine. Suddenly, Jongin asks, "So is this a date?"

Liquid courage fuelling his response, Junmyeon asks, "Would you like it to be?"

Jongin grins. "About time."

"You made me make the first move," Junmyeon complains. "I was waiting so long."

"I had to be sure," Jongin says, and reaches out to take Junmyeon's hand. Junmyeon reluctantly holds Jongin's hand. Warm and calloused. "I dunno, I was coming on kinda strong and I couldn't read you."

"You are an open book, Jonginnie. I like that about you," Junmyeon admits. "Thanks for coming, even though you hate snobby restaurants." 

Jongin snorts. "You even chose one close to work. _In Situ_ , what a fancy name."

"Trust me," Junmyeon says as their appetizers are put in front of them, "you'll be blown away."

✏️✏️✏️

Jongin groans as he leaves the restaurant. "I stand corrected. That was delicious, not as expensive as I thought it would be, and very filling."

Junmyeon chuckles, letting Jongin grab his hand. He likes it, likes how easy going Jongin is. "I told you so." They walk together to Junmyeon's apartment building a few blocks away, arms swinging between them. Then Junmyeon tugs Jongin inside, batting away Jongin's phone when Jongin tries to call an Uber. "Stay with me. You live way too far for that."

Jongin chuckles but comes along. "Are we already sleeping together? I'd pegged you for the sex after marriage type."

Junmyeon waits until the elevator doors are closed. Then he crowds Jongin up against the corner of the elevator under the video camera and kisses him, standing on his tiptoes. He waits until Jongin whimpers, feels Jongin get hard against his thigh. Then Junmyeon steps away, Jongin confusedly trying to chase Junmyeon's lips. "Did you want to wait until marriage?"

"No," Jongin breathes before leaning in for another kiss. "I don't want to wait another second."

They stumble down the hallway in a blur, through Junmyeon's electronically unlocked door, and into Junmyeon's tiny studio. Junmyeon flings Jongin onto his unmade bed, and they're both stripping as fast as they can. He enjoys Jongin's low whistle as he reveals his abs. "Like what you see?" Junmyeon purrs, and smiles when Jongin nods furiously. 

Jongin's body is as beautiful as Junmyeon had suspected, and his cock stands erect. Junmyeon watches as Jongin fists his own cock, pumping it with his own precum. "You just gonna watch or join in?" Jongin whines, and Junmyeon chuckles, making his way over.

"I know a better job for those beautiful hands," Junmyeon murmurs and hands Jongin the lube. He settles himself over Jongin, caging Jongin in with his arms. Junmyeon busies himself with kissing Jongin's neck, licking at the slightly salty skin and then gasping when slick fingers dance over his hole. "Please."

Jongin prods one finger, and Junmyeon groans into Jongin's neck. It's almost too much, it's been who knows how long and Junmyeon whimpers. "Shh, it's ok, just relax. Just breathe," Jongin whispers, kissing Junmyeon's hair. Then he reaches that sweet spot inside Junmyeon and Junmyeon jerks, crying out. "Found it."

"Feels good," Junmyeon gasps as Jongin slides another finger in, aiming for that spot that makes Junmyeon moan. Three fingers, then Junmyeon pulls Jongin's fingers out. "Stop, stop, I want to make you feel good." With shaky hands, Junmyeon rolls a condom onto Jongin's dick.

"You do make me feel good—unngh," Jongin groans as Junmyeon slowly lowers himself into Jongin's cock. It's a much bigger stretch than Jongin's fingers, more satisfying and punching the air out of Junmyeon's lungs. When Junmyeon is finally seated, he takes a few moments to breathe and get used to Jongin's girth.

"Kiss me?" Jongin asks, and Junmyeon can't say no. He crushes his mouth to Jongin's, wiggling to see if he's gotten used to Jongin hot and hard inside of him. Jongin moans, kissing back just as hard. Then Junmyeon sits up, and starts to ride Jongin. Slowly, lifting up slowly, then slamming down, making Jongin cry out.

It's building, and building, and Junmyeon clenches his abs to keep up the tempo. Jongin's hands on Junmyeon's waist help too, and Jongin starts to squeeze his eyes shut. "I'm close," Junmyeon gasps, starting to pump his own dick. 

"Me too, you're so fucking hot and tight," Jongin moans, and then he comes into the condom. Junmyeon briefly thinks, what if there was no condom, and comes too, spilling over Jongin's abs. 

Collapsing onto Jongin, Junmyeon feels Jongin hug him with arms and legs, rolling them onto the side. "Sleep now. Shower morning."

Junmyeon feels sticky and gross for a moment, but drifts off to sleep soon enough. It's not like he can go anywhere, cocooned in Jongin's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> They wake up sticky and gross but they still get to the office pretty early. Jongin starts to sleep over more and more and is MUCH less sleep deprived. He still naps in the mornings while Junmyeon makes breakfast though, but they're both happier when Jongin sleeps over.
> 
> there we go I finally wrote another smut because I saw SuperBlondie say she wants to be nasty and she'll do it, and isn't that inspiring? I've had a weird worry about how accurate I write this but well, unbeta'd and read at your own risk and all


End file.
